


Hold me in your arms

by Sharmansbabe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Bucky, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes has social anxiety, Bucky is tired of assholes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Model Bucky, Musician Steve, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha is getting married to Clint, Neighbors, Pining, Popular Steve, Skinny Steve, Steve Rogers has the amount of sex he deserves, Steve was in the army, What's Your Number AU, idk what to tag this jfc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmansbabe/pseuds/Sharmansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is tired of assholes hurting him; he can't wait until he finds the right one. But the thing is, he only have an average of one relationship per year for the past four years. He found an article on the internet that said men had an average of 9 relationships before they settle with the right person. And Bucky is only at five relationships. He knows he won't be able to find four other potential guys by himself, unless if  wants to wait for another ten years, which is why he goes to his neighbor, Steve, who has at least one person per day in his bed. Also, he was in the army and is good at digging dirt from people. So, this is why Bucky relies on him to find him dates. How will it go?</p>
<p>A What's You Number? AU in which Bucky is Ally, Natasha is Daisy, Steve is Collin, Johnny Storm is Jake Adams and Peter Quill is Disgusting Donald (but instead, he's Sexy Starlord.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This AU is a little different from the real movie, but I still hope you guys will like it! I rely a lot on the movie.
> 
> This was actually a prompt made by the amazing the-mini-muse from tumblr! Here is the link of the prompt :
> 
> https://the-mini-muse.tumblr.com/post/142331166106/stucky-story-idea-19-whats-your-number
> 
> This fic will follow the prompt as much as I can!

Bucky slowly woke up. His eyes took their time to open completely, and the first thing he saw was Wade's face, which was about two centimeters away from Bucky. He brought his right hand to his right eye and rubbed it gently. Bucky couldn't believe the other man was still here - it's been the third time they met for a drink and finished in bed. Bucky was thinking that maybe this could be more? He relatively liked Wade - he was good in bed and had a great sense of humor - but Wade was also a dick, and Bucky wasn't sure he could deal with this for too long.

As Bucky was about to caress Wade's cheek, the other man started to move more, breathing deeply as while he stretched out. He was waking up. Bucky smiled to him, and Wade smiled back, sleepily.

"How come you look so handsome when you wake up?" Wade said, rubbing his left eye.

Bucky frowned and smiled sheepishly, "do I? Thanks." He said even though Wade was already going back to sleep, thrusting his head back into his pillow. Bucky sighed and finally got up. He put on a boxer and a sweatpant and went into his bathroom to brush his hair and his teeth and take a piss. He took his time, knowing fully well that Wade was a sleeper.

Bucky then made his way towards his kitchen, starting his coffee machine instinctively and he got out a pan out of his stove drawer. He opened the stove at medium and went to the fridge to take out the eggs and butter. Bucky also took out some mushrooms, cheese, and milk, deciding he'd make an omelet. He put some butter in his pan, waiting for it to melt while he cut his mushrooms. When he finished, he threw them in the pan and attacked the eggs with a fork, adding milk to it. When the mushrooms were grilled perfectly, Bucky poured his mix on it, taking out a spatula and waited again.

While it cooked, Bucky made himself a cup of coffee - black, of course - and went back to his mind. Maybe he could invite him to Natasha's wedding? Bucky already talked to Natasha about Wade, and even though she wasn't entirely thrilled by their relationship, she'd be happy he'd have a date.

As Bucky was about to put halves of his omelet in two plates, Wade finally made his way out of Bucky's bedroom, fully clothed and ready to go, "got to go, babe," Wade said as Bucky expected.

"Oh, I made a mushroom omelet?" Bucky said, his tone unsure. He didn't want to be alone just yet.

Wade frowned a little, stopping in his walk to the door, "my favorite?"

"Yeah!" Bucky smiled, putting the food in both plates and adding the cheese in the middle of both omelets. As he did that, Wade got his sweatshirt off and went to sit at the table. Bucky gave him a plate and asked if he wanted some coffee, to which Wade said yes so Bucky poured him a cup and gave it to the other man at his table. "Hey, so," Bucky started again, still unsure, "I was thinking that maybe you'd want to be my date to my best friend's wedding." Wade looked up at Bucky, frowning and chewing slowly, "most people there already know I'm gay, and they're all supportive, so. . ."

Wade's gaze returned to his food as he asked Bucky, "are you parents going to be there?"

"Well, since Natasha's pretty much my sister, yeah, they're going to be there," Bucky nodded.

Wade nodded with him, "I don't know," his nodding turned into a shake, "it just feels a little serious."

Bucky's eyes went wide, "Oh," he nodded, "I'm sorry, it's just. . It felt kind of serious last night when you begged me to fuck you from behind while gagging you, but I couldn't see your face, so. ." He finished his sentence frowning, looking down at the table. When he looked back up to Wade, he saw that the man stopped mid chewing and totally froze, eyes wide. Wade started to chew back again slowly after a dozen of seconds of staring intensively into each other's eyes.

The other man continued to eat in silence, now avoiding Bucky's gaze. It was really awkward. Bucky sighed and continued to drink his coffee, which was already almost cold, and he waited for Wade to finish his food.

Wade finished after another couple of minutes of awkward silence. He got up, put his sweatshirt back on and walked to the door. Bucky imitated him, opening the door for Wade.

Wade passed the door and turned back to face Bucky, "you know, if you ever want to just hook up, you can call me."

Bucky felt a sting inside of him, "Oh thank you, Wade, that's very generous of you."

"Yeah," Wade smiled as he walked away towards the stairs.

"See you around," Bucky called after him.

Wade turned back again, "Seriously, call me, you're fucking hot." Bucky nodded, even though he had no intention of ever contacting him again, and let out a little smile, looking at the ground uncomfortably. When he looked back again, Wade had finally left. Bucky saw the A door open, though, and saw his neighbor, Steve, come out to take the newspaper from the ground. He only had a towel to hide his junk but wore nothing else. Bucky couldn't help but stare at him.

Steve was maybe a head shorter than him and a little skinny; he still was very, very attractive. He had abs, even though they weren't formed entirely, and toned thighs. His hair was a beautiful blond, and his eyes were gorgeous. Bucky wasn't completely sure, even after three years of knowing Steve, which color were his eyes - if they were gray, blue or green - he really couldn't tell.

Bucky snapped out of his reverie when he heard a female voice coming from inside Steve's apartment, "Steve, hurry up!" Steve looked up from the rolled newspaper, and he finally acknowledged Bucky's presence as he smiled at him and waved hello with the paper. Bucky only found himself frowning with his mouth open. He closed it, but it opened again as Steve went back inside of his apartment. Bucky had looked one last time before he slammed his door shut.

*****

"Buck, I could've told you it wasn't going to work out with Wade two weeks ago!" Natasha was sighing in Bucky's ear over the phone. He was on his way to work, a hot dog in his hand.

"Why?" He asked as he took another bite of his hot dog.

"He's a sarcastic asshole. You had enough of these."

Bucky hummed in agreement and talked between two bites, "right."

"And to be honest, I was a little worried when you said he liked to be gagged, and he kept begging you to do it."

"Hey! Some people like it," Bucky made a disgusted face as he said that.

"Dude that's some dark kinky shit. And you don't force people to do that."

"He did not make me, Tash!" He sighed, "How many assholes do I have to go out with until I'll finally be able to settle down with someone nice?"

"Buck, you only went out with four people since Rumlow. And that was six years ago. Give it time." Natasha's voice became distant for the next few words, as though she put her phone down to talk to someone, "Hey, I'm Natasha, the bride. If you could just put it there, right." She then came back to Bucky, "I have to go, talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too." And he hung up, finishing his hot dog as he walked down the stairs to the metro. He hoped in and waited for his station, playing on his phone to avoid having to look at anyone. After about twenty minutes, he finally got out and started to walk towards his job's office. When Bucky came inside his workplace, he began to unzip his brown leather jacket, but the secretary advised him his boss, M. Pierce, wanted to meet with him right now. Bucky frowned but went to M. Pierce office.

M. Pierce name was Alexander, but he was so formal that if it weren't for his checks, Bucky wouldn't even know it. He was at least fifteen years older than Bucky. His entire self repulsed Bucky. If it weren't that the pay was great, he would've got the hell out of there months ago, and would've never come back.

Bucky's boss was on the phone, but he pointed the chair so Bucky understood it meant he had to sit down, listening to M. Pierce oh so interesting conversation, "Jet Li is not related to Bruce Lee. Lee is a very common Chinese name. They both know kung-fu, but that's the. . Hold on, I gotta call you back." M. Pierce hung up and stared right into Bucky's eyes, which made the younger man extremely uncomfortable. "Gorgeous, we have to let you go. I'm sorry, but we had to make some painful cuts."

Bucky had a crisped smiled on his face, and he nodded, "Who else is getting fired?" He asked, his voice shaky.

M. Pierce looked down to his papers, "well, for now," he shifted some pages around, "just you." M. Pierce went back to staring at Bucky.

Bucky's eyes went wide, and he brought a hand to his head and run it through his hair, sighing. When Pierce - no need to call him M. no more - took back his phone and dialed a number, Bucky took it as his cue to go, which he did. He zipped his jacket again and shoved his hands in his pockets as he wandered towards the metro again.

As he sat down, Bucky's phone started ringing. It was his mother. He answered, talking quickly, "Hey mom, can I call you right back, I'm in the middle of a shoot? Okay, bye." He didn't even give her the time to say something that he had already hung up. He went back to his phone and opened Facebook. Bucky only had about five friends on facebook, he always kept it really personal, so he mostly saw posts from pages he liked. He scrolled for half a minute until an ad made him frown.

_**"** _ **What's his number?"**  
_"How many people did your man have a relationship with? Too few? Too many? What's his number?_  
_The average frequentation a man have before he meets the right person is 9. But be careful! If it's over 17, he will never be the one. So be sure to ask him next time you see him!"_

"9? Holy shit!" Bucky exclaimed out loud. Maybe a little too loud, because the middle-aged lady sitting next to his frowned at Bucky. Bucky's eyes went wide as he pointed his iPhone shakily, "I'm s-sorry," he stuttered, "it just-it says here that the average relationship a man has to have before he meets the one is 9!"

The lady frowned even more, "wow, that seems very low."

"Low?" Bucky almost shouted, "no! That's high! 9 is high!"

The lady's eyes went wide out of surprise as she raised both her arms mid-air, "whatever you say."

Bucky frowned to himself as the woman went back to her newspaper. If he counted right, he was at 5 relationships. At 26 years old, Bucky only had five relationships while one of his friends was already married, his best friend, Natasha, was getting married, and his only remaining friend had a child. Rumlow actually fucked him up since it took Bucky two years to even get close to another man. And still, he only got close with four men in the past four years. Which meant he had to go through three other catastrophic relationships until he'd finally find the right one, and it could happen in three years from now, Bucky had no idea.

He was truly fucked.


End file.
